The Widow
by SnapeBlack17
Summary: While in Azkaban, Sirius's prospect on love changes when a woman is placed in the neighbouring cell. For a woman claiming to be innocent, she has a lot to hide. There is a thin line between right and wrong as Sirius soon founds out. Had Sirius fallen in love or was it just that he had nobody else? Rated T, might go up! More info on the inside. Loads of flashbacks.


**Hello! :)**

**Summary: While in Azkaban, Sirius's prospect on love changes when a woman is placed in the neighbouring cell. For a woman claiming to be innocent, she has a lot to hide. There is a thin line between right and wrong as Sirius soon founds out. Had Sirius fallen in love or was it just that he had nobody else? **

**This story kept bugging me. Yes, it's an OC story, but I think Sirius deserves a chance at love! I'm not a Remus/Sirius nor Hermione/Sirius nor Sirius/Severus fan, so there's the reason for the OC. Slightly AU obviously. **

**It's rated T for now. It will most likely change to an M further on, I'll let you know if it does. **

**I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - How It Was**

A scream pierced trough the mumblings. It was one so high, one would think it was from a girl, but Sirius Black knew otherwise. In fact, the screaming man was sitting on the ground about ten feet from Sirius, some cell bars separating them.

Nobody, apart from Sirius, took notice of the screams. They continued to mutter meaninglessly to themselves. Sirius had a strong urge to tell the man to shut his mouth, but knew how little that would accomplish. He hadn't had a good night sleep since the unknown man had been place beside his cell. Every night would be the same.

How long has the man been beside him was a question in which Sirius would never have the answer. In fact, he didn't know how long he, Sirius, had been in his own cell. Days, months, years?

The screaming man had stopped yelling pointlessly, but before Sirius could raise any hope up, it started again.

_Bloody hell!_

Losing his temper, Sirius was about to yelled at the man, but remembered, just in time, that he was a dog. He wasn't a regular dog. He was an animagus. He was a wizard who had the ability to change into his animal form, which he was at that moment.

When Sirius had been sentenced to Azkaban, the wizard prison, for life, he gathered he wasn't going to keep his sanity very long. Everyone in here barely knew who they were, but he knew exactly who he was. He was Sirius Black. He then discovered that when in his animagus form, the Dementors weren't able to suck out his happiness. There the reason for his sanity.

The prisoners never noticed that he was, at time, a dog. Perhaps they thought it was a fragment of their imagination or that they were too insane to know the difference. The Dementors were blind of everything but feelings. They probably thought he was on the verge of dying when he was really just a dog.

It was also a lot more comfortable sleeping when he was a dog. The beds were as hard as wood and the floors were actually made of gravel.

Sirius had a second theory for his lack of insanity. It was that he knew he was innocent. He was never given a court. Barty Crouch had decided upon himself that Sirius was guilty and never bothered questioning his theory. The word injustice would creep into his mind every time he thought about Crouch.

A ray of sunlight had crept into the cell. It was coming from a hole, no larger than his thumb, in which Sirius had concluded it to be some sort of window. If he pressed his eye against it, he would see a straight line of water.

Was it morning already? Had he slept at all that night? He wasn't really sure. He felt tired, but he never felt energetic to begin with.

The sunlight was always his alarm to become his human form again in case of visitors. He felt a wave of desperation as soon as he was human. He sat down against the cold wall and tried, without any positive result, to think about something happy.

The memories that crept trough his minds were the saddest ones.

_His cheek burned red as the lady walked away from his eleven years old self. _

_'You are no son of mine! My son would NEVER do such things!'_

_The men who raised him pinned his sixteen year old self to the wall. _

_'Give me a reason,' He said raising his wand to Sirius's throat. _

A small creaked of the cell's door announced the arrival of food. Sirius was torn between starvation and the energy to get to the food. He was so hungry, yet he couldn't get the oomph to drag himself a few feet to eat the porridge.

'I didn't want to… I didn't want to…'

The screaming man was mumbling right beside him. Sirius wasn't sure when he had stopped his screams.

_His twenty year old self was listening to the old man's cold words. _

_'The Prewetts won't be joining us, not today, not any other day…'_

Had he eaten his porridge or had the Dementors took it back from him?

The man on the other side of him was mumbling words as well.

'I'm sorry, Mother; it was the only way…'

_His twenty-one year old self was reading a letter. _

_'Did you hear about the McKinnon? I cried all night…'_

Maybe they'd get to have a shower and a change of clothes today. When was the last time they had it?

_His twenty-two year old self was walking into the half destroyed house in Goderic Hallows, praying he was wrong. A body was crumbled beside the stairs. His glasses were askew and his hazel eyes were staring into nothingness._

Having more energy, Sirius probably could have prevented was happened next. The no longer screaming man held up what looked like a small broken fragment of his plate. In a split second, he had cut open his throat. The man gaged furiously as blood spread down his Azkaban outfit.

Sirius did nothing but stared. He had no emotions regarding the situation. No sense of panic, grossness or pity came to him. He didn't get up or tried to alert anyone. He simply sat staring at the dying man until he crumbled to the ground and moved no more.

The Dementors sensed death as soon as it came. The man was removed from the cell and Sirius was left wondering who the next crazy neighbour would be. He dreaded it. Newcomers were sane for the first couple of weeks and Sirius knew he wouldn't be able to transform into his dog disguised until he or she would get to the stage of insanity.

A few days passed, or perhaps weeks (he had one of those rare showers in between), before any new occupant was place beside him. She was beautiful (not for long, he thought). She had baby blue eyes and curls of dirty blond hair that reached passed her shoulders. She had a small face and a button nose. Sirius could have laughed. This one was going to last a week and a half. She looked way too fragile to be here.

Sirius would soon learn to never judge a book by its cover.

Upon being thrown in the cell, the woman fell on her knees and her blue eyes looked around in panicked.

'Wait!' She yelled at the Dementors as she got quickly to her feet and ran to the cell's door. 'I'm innocent, I tell you! Innocent!'

The Dementors didn't care who was innocent and who wasn't. Sirius stayed seated at his usual seating place against the wall, right beneath the so –called window. He watched her yelled and yelled until she sat down on the left end corner of the cell and cried in her hands.

This one was going to be one to cry. He supposed this was better than the man who had screamed. Little did Sirius know that this girl would change his life.

* * *

**This chapter is so short, it could have been a prologue. My chapters are usually at the least ten pages long on Word, this one was barely three. I just want to know if it's a alright idea before taking the time to write a big chapter. **

**Point being, let me know what you think. I'll update soon if I get the support. **

**Also, if anyone wants to Beta (English isn't my first language), PM me!**

**-SnapeBlack17**


End file.
